Conventional stereo camera systems used to estimated distances have problems with surfaces that reflect images. For example, when a puddle exists in a scene, an unexpected and invalid reflection can result in an incorrect distance estimated at the puddle. In some situations, an object in the puddle becomes completely obscured and cannot be seen by the stereo camera system.
It would be desirable to implement a stereoscopic distance measurement from a reflecting surface.